


Companions - Legends meet Doctor Who

by ForFangirls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advice, Amy and Rory miss River, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bonding, Captain Canary, Dopplegangers, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard didn't die, Minor Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Multi, Parallel Universes, Pre-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 07, Probably enough tags, Sara hitting on Amy, Sharing experiences, Solving problems, Sorry Not Sorry, The Doctor understands Sara, The TARDIS (Doctor Who), The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), just kidding, kind of, not really - Freeform, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFangirls/pseuds/ForFangirls
Summary: "Rip? What just happened?" Jax asked as he ran into the bridge with wide eyes. "We must have hit something." Dr. Stein said as he followed Jax in the room. "Or something hit us." said Sara quietly, scanning the Temporal Zone out. All heads turned to Captain Hunter as the Legends wondered what adventures and lessons awaited them in the myseriously blue box which crashed into them.





	1. A Blue Box?

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically; this would occur during Doctor Who S6 and Legends before the S1 finale.
> 
> The incredible response from my first piece (Writing the Rules of The Waverider) convinced me to finish and publish this piece, so I wanted to give huge thanks to you readers! Let me know what you think & please follow me on Twitter or Instagram @forfangirls!
> 
> Happy reading!

The bridge of the Waverider was its usual dunge-era gray, lit by blue and white light. The central touch-screen table was off. Rip sat in his office, and Len and Sara were playing some complex card game on the floor by the captain's chair. The entire scene was oddly tranquil for the Legends, but that was about to change.

Since destroying the Time Masters, the crew of the Waverider has been correcting errors in the timeline. Unfortunately, news of such "aberrations" are received at random times- which means the team has been spending almost all of their time chilling out in the temporal zone waiting for the next mission to come through. They soon figured out that even without Kendra and Carter, the ship still felt tiny.

The remaining inhabitants of the ship had settled into relatively independent routines at first, but after a few weeks they became more intertwined, and the crew began spending more of their free time together. Which was nice… for most of them.

Two pairs of angry footsteps rang through the empty hallways of the Waverider, reaching the bridge only seconds before their creators.

Ray Palmer turned the corner into the bridge quickly, yelling "Rip! I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry but-"

"Cap't," said Mick with eerie calm, following Ray into Rip's study. "Palmer and I are having some issues."

Rip rolled his eyes as he turned away from his book and faced his crewmates. Behind them, Len and Sara hadn't even looked up at the angry pair.

"What now, Mr. Rory?"

"Found Palmer touching my flamethrower again."

Rip closed his eyes to keep them from rolling again, "Mr. Palmer?"

"I was just trying to clear a little space in the lab so I could work on my suit."

"Mr. Palmer, I thought you converted your room into a specialized lab for that exact purpose?"

"I needed to connect my suit to Gideon's directly so we can clean the bugs in the new targeting system."

The A.I.'s voice suddenly rang through the study, "Though I'm not sure how much of the cleaning Mr. Palmer was planning on doing."

Rip ignored Gideon and sighed, "In that case, Mr. Rory I'm afraid you'll have to-"

Suddenly the ship trembled and groaned, loud bangs blending with beams creaking and pipes screeching as air burst free of them. But after mere moments, the only sounds were those of the crew picking themselves up off the floor.

"Rip? What just happened?" Jacks asked as he ran into the bridge with wide eyes.

"We must have hit something." Dr. Stein said, following Jacks into the room.

"Or something hit us." said Sara quietly as she scanned the temporal zone through the nearest window.

The card game now long forgotten, Len charged the Cold Gun and grabbed his coat up from where he had been sitting on it moments ago.

"Gideon! What happened? Have we been hit?"

"Yes Captain, by a large blue box."

"What?" grunted Mick.

"It appears the Waverider was hit and boarded by a timeship disguised as a large blue box."

"Sorry, did you say 'boarded,' Gideon?"

"Yes, Captain."

All eyes turned towards Rip. He took a deep breath and decided what to do; "Ray- suit up then use infrared to find our uninvited guests. Ms. Lance, Mr. Snart, and Mr. Rory will search the ship the old fashioned way until then. Dr. Stein and Jefferson- focus on repairing the damage to the ship. I will remain here and man the bridge. Keep comms open and call in when you've secured an area."

"Let's go huntin'," Mick said, lifting his flamethrower to his face and charging it.

"Maybe not on the Waverider, Mr. Rory?" Rip said, outstretching his hand to Mick. After grunting out of annoyance, Mick put his gun on the center table and followed his companions out of the bridge with a gruff "Wait up Blondie."


	2. A Timeship?

The T.A.R.D.I.S. was always crashing nowadays, but this was different. It felt as though the T.A.R.D.I.S. was a marble being shoved down a marble-track by some child; violently bouncing off the sides and the distinct sensation of it being pulled downwards.

Needless to say, the Ponds blamed The Doctor. He had wanted to show them some of the nine broken moons of the Medusa Cascade when the crash started. No one could reach the controls or even hear one another over the various wails of the engine. Even once they'd reached the console, no one could let go of the handrail for fear of flying through the air.

The loudest sound of all came when the T.A.R.D.I.S. hit a wall, but unlike everything else the T.A.R.D.I.S. hit; the blue box found itself bouncing off the strange metal wall of a strange metal ship. _Time_ ship.

"Everyone okay?" came Rory's voice through the deafening silence of the ship.

The engine resumed its usual purr as if in response and Amy simply nodded to her husband.

"Doctor? What the _bloody_ _hell_ just happened?" said the very concerned and angry Scotswoman, dressed in black boots, black leggings, a plain black shirt, and short blue skirt with white stars. She took a deep breath, "Doctor, have we landed somewhere?"

"No! Of course we haven't landed Pond-" the Doctor stopped, "We've- we've stopped. Sorry! What I mean to say is that we _were_ stopped by something strong enough to stop us from moving faster than the speed of light and..."

"What is it Doctor?" Amy asked anxiously as The Doctor ran to the display screen on the console.

"We've been… pulled... into another dimension." Said the bow-tied Doctor slowly. He glanced back and forth between the Ponds (and yes, they were the Ponds despite whatever the centurion says)

Once they appeared to have accepted the idea of multiple dimensions, The Doctor threw the lever and landed the T.A.R.D.I.S. onboard the mysterious timeship.

"Wanna go meet time-travelers from another dimension?" Asked The Doctor, lighting up Amy's face and putting more anxiety on Rory's.

Amy put her hand out for Rory and he took it, knowing this would be an incredible adventure. The couple followed The Doctor as he put on his jacket and walked proudly out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. into…

"Ponds! We've landed _in the kitchen_!"


	3. On Our Way

The hallways creaked and groaned as the Rogues, and White Canary crept through their own ship. Sara glanced at Leonard, who, with his goggles and coat, looked very much like the heartless criminal she'd met on that rooftop back in Star City. Very much the evil Captain Cold who had tried to kill Barry Allen, a friend to most of Team Arrow and therefore her ally. It was times like these that Sara realized Snart was scary, and dark, and sinister. These were the times Sara found herself longing for Snart the most- because these were the times she felt as though they deserved one another.

Focusing on the mission, Sara began to formulate a plan.

"Cargo hold, med bay, galley, personal quarters?"

Sara nodded to Leonard; she should've known the man who calculated dozens of heists would know where to look for intruders first.

After checking the cargo hold and the med bay, and listening to Mick complain about not seeing a flame for a two whole days, the search party came within earshot of the galley. The group froze as they heard faint noises; Sara followed by Mick with Leonard only a second after them.

Leonard held the Cold Gun up, and after a nod from White Canary the group moved in on the door. However, they didn't get very far before freezing again after the loud "clang" of a jar being placed on the counter filled the hallway.

"Doctor!" came a female and very Scottish voice. "We can't just eat food from the timeship we just crashed into! What if they're mad or somethin'?"

"Amy, if they do decide to kill us it certainly won't be because The Doctor decided to eat their jar of jammie dodgers!"

Sara looked at the Rogues incredulously.

Mick shrugged as if this didn't change the fact that they should be considered hostiles. Leonard looked at Sara as if asking her to lead the way. Sara decided to relax her batons but keep them at the ready should the intruders turn out to be hostiles. Sara stepped into the middle of the hallway and walked to the kitchen entryway without glancing back at her companions, who flanked each side of the White Canary.

What she saw on the other side of the door confirmed her suspicions that the intruders were not hostiles. A young man in a tweed jacket and red bow-tie was eating one of Ray's weird British cookies from the jar on the counter. A woman about the Canary's own age was facing the door but talking to another young man who, even with his back turned, was clearly the most athletic and disciplined of the group. It took the young woman a few moments to look past him and see the strange warriors in the doorway.

"Oh, hello." said the excited young woman.

The young man turned, undoubtedly wondering who the young woman was talking to.

Leonard raised his cold gun, and the man in the tweed jacket jumped up to stand between Snart and the young couple.

"Don't! Don't shoot! We, uh… we come in peace. Sorry about the cookies, if that's what this is about. I'd also like to apologize for bumping into your timeship, doesn't look like we did much damage though. Which is odd, so we came aboard to meet you all."

"Uh… Sara?" Mick said slowly. Sara waved him off for a moment, trying her best to solve how the young man looked like…

"My name is The Doctor. Don't know why, just is. And these are my traveling companions Amy and Rory Pond." The man in the tweed jacket said.

"Still doesn't work like that Doctor." Said the mysterious young man, who rolled his eyes like Rip does when…

Snart drawled Sara's name, still aiming his gun at the young man. Sara signaled for him to lower his weapon. Snart did and killed the charge.

Sara inspected the young man from head to foot; he didn't dress or style his hair like the Captain so he couldn't be trying to disguise himself as the Captain, but his posture and body language was very similar to the Captain. Similar experiences? Sara dismissed this idea quickly; they apparently share more than just experiences. They're identical.

Sara decided to get answers. "Rip Hunter" she said tersely.

"Who?" Said the Doctor.

"Is- is that your name?" Asked the young man, and the woman next to him (his wife, apparently) seemed equally confused.

Sara plastered on a smile and said "I am the White Canary. Welcome to the Waverider. You're going to need to meet the Captain. Follow me." Sara nodded to The Rogues as she pivoted and left the room. The mysterious intruders followed her without another word with Mick and Len watching them from behind.

Sara shook her head slightly and tapped her earpiece; "Bringing our guests to the bridge Rip. Non-hostiles but taking precautions."

Sara continued her walk through the quiet hallways, the silence only being broken once when the bow-tied man whispered to the young woman, "Ya hear that Amy? We're guests!"

Sara smiled when the attractive young woman whispered back "Shut up, Doctor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter I had so much fun exploring Sara's voice and narration, I'm thinking about starting a series where I write a Legend's thoughts during a mundane or daily occurrence. (Sara getting dressed in the morning, Mick making coffee, Ray polishing the ATOM suit after a mission, things like that) To show each of their inner thoughts and delve into their characters. Let me know what you think about that idea and/or Chapter 3 in the comments section!
> 
> Also please follow my Twitter fan page ForFangirlsBlog to get the latest updates and cool content for your favorite sci-fi fandoms!
> 
> PS. Chapter 4 coming soon! Rip & Rory will meet their doppelgangers!


	4. Time-Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, more happens in this chapter. Action and humor will be returning in the next chapter & also a few more heart-to-hearts so stay tuned! Happy reading!

Rip Hunter used to enjoy being confused; it had foreshadowed learning something new and exciting. When the young captain was searching for a way to save his wife and child, he feared the unknown because it meant danger lay ahead. Rip could not afford to die before saving his family; he wouldn't. But now that he had accepted his family's fate, Sara had no clue as to how Rip would handle one of the intruders looking just like him.

Sara decided to give him as much warning as she could, just in case "Entering the bridge, Captain."

As the group turned the corner, each was stared down by Jax and Dr. Martin. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sara realized that meant that older man was correct in saying the Waverider suffered minimal damage.

Sara marched the three intruders to Rip's study, but Rip had already seen his look-alike through the security cameras. He was prepared, though Rory most certainly was not.

Though Rory did not pause to appreciate the magnificence of the timeship, anyone could see that The Doctor was having a field day. At some point, Amy fell back to walk side by side with her husband, a fact Rory would soon thank her for.

"Hello everyone, I am Captain Rip Hunter. What exactly were you doing when you hit our ship?"

With his back turned admiring the bridge, The Doctor hadn't noticed yet. "Going to give me a DWI?" He turned and stopped in his tracks.

"Not if you can give me some answers." Rip joked back, "Why does your companion look like me?"

"Yeah raggedy-man, how come there are two Rory's? …Not that I'm complaining." said Amy with a fierce gleam in her eyes.

Sara tried to hide her laughter in the corner.

The Doctor, finally breaking free of the shock, said "It seems we- my companions and me- fell through this hole in time and space we were visiting and hit your ship on the way out. Which is either an incredible coincidence or fate… because we've now united the Rory's and Rip's from parallel universes.

Sara could have cut the silence in that room with one of her (many, many) knives.

"So… for lack of a better term, you're my doppelganger?" Said the captain slowly.

"Seems so, simply" said the young nurse, equally slow. "So, you're the captain of a space ship?

Rip only stared at Rory.

"No, it's a timeship. But not Time Lord, this ship was made by very advanced humans to travel in the temporal zone. Correct?"

"Right-e-oh Doc, " said Sara with a smirk. This guy was smart. Ray was going to have a field day...

"I'm a Time Master. I've never heard of the Time Lords. My team and I travel through time correcting errors in the ideal timeline caused mostly by other time travelers."

"Ideal timeline?" asked Amy.

"The one where there are the least casualties and cruelty throughout history. It's not perfect, some things have to happen for us to learn to prevent them, but it's the closest we can get to perfect," said Rip, piquing The Doctor's curiosity.

"I'm a nurse," said Rory suddenly. "And, I suppose, a time traveller. My wife Amy and I travel through time solving problems with this man, The Doctor."

"Amy, she is your wife? And she travels through time with you?" Rip said, his voice taking on an odd tone. Sara lowered her head.

The Doctor and Rory looked around, trying to figure out what was going unsaid. "Yes, why?"

"My wife trained alongside me to be a Time Master, however, fraternization is strictly forbidden, and when our superiors found out, she left the program so I could continue. She and my son were taken from me almost a year ago, and there was- is nothing I can do." Rip said sadly, if this was going to work they needed complete transparency. Sara left the four time travellers alone. "I'm just glad you did not lose your family."

The Doctor looked up from the floor, then met eyes with Amy. "We lost our baby daughter. She was taken from us and turned into a weapon. Now she is back, thanks to The Doctor, but we could not save her either." said Amy slowly. Rory wiped unshed tears from his eyes, and Rip did the same.

"It's humbling, isn't it?" said The Doctor calmly, "To know that we can't save everyone, we can't even save those we love." Amy turned to The Doctor with watery eyes and reached out for his hand.

"I'm just glad you have each other, just as I have my team." Said Rip. He walked over to Rory and grabbed his shoulder, "Don't waste any time that you have with your family. And don't dwell on the time you didn't get. I recently accepted what happened to my family, and suggest you do the same. I'm assuming your daughter is alive…?"

Amy laughed through her tears, "She's married to that idiot!", causing The Doctor to blush and look at Rory.

After a few moments of soft quiet, the group all came to the same question; "Doctor," said Amy, how do we get home?"

"I… I don't know Amy."


	5. Let's Be Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, I've been busy writing college essays and being sick but after this story got a few more followers today I decided to power through my cold and write this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please comment plot/story requests if you've thought of any cool scenes you'd like me to work into a future chapter.

As The Doctor and the Captain worked to find a way back to the dimension of the strange blue box people, the rest of the Legends welcomed Amy and Rory. Especially Amy….

Sara was walking through the halls, bored and looking for the Ponds when Snart suddenly appeared on her right flank.

Sara thought, "That's your right side, not your flank…" for the third time today. One day, Sara hoped, she'd become tired of the thrill, have her bloodlust under control, and live a normal life like Thea Queen is now.

Snart's drawl pierced her meditative state, "What are you up to, Canary?"

What was she up to? Sara wondered briefly, What are you doing, trying to learn how to channel the bloodlust in a sealed metal box?

Sara shook herself slightly and smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're always up to something Canary." Snart drawled with a stiff smile, "but I never pegged you for someone who'd try to break up a marriage."

Sara stopped, but Leonard didn't, "Especially one as happy as our ginger friends'."

Sara crossed her arms and turned to face her crook- face the crook. "I'm not trying to break up the there perfect little duo, I'm just hoping to make it a trio once or twice." and with that Sara left Snart stunned in the hallway.

The redheads in question were further down that very hall discussing something similar…

"What do you think of Rory the Time Lord?" Amy asked her husband with a huge grin.

"His name is Rip, and he's not me," Rory said, moving some soggy cereal around his bowl.

"Didn't stop you from hitting on my double when the TARDIS landed inside itself," Amy muttered stubbornly.

"Amy!" Rory stood, holding his left hand out as if he could physically push his argument into his audience.

"Your Rip does that too?" Sara said as she walked in the room. At Amy's raised eyebrows Sara nodded to Rory's still outstretched hand, which retreated to Rory's side upon detection.

"I am not- I am not Amy's Rip, I'm Rory Williams. I am her husband and not whoever is sitting the study with The Doctor right now!"

Amy reached over and put her left hand in Rory's and her right on his shoulder. "I grew up scared of the woman I love and best friends with my future daughter; I fought vampires in Venice, I sacrificed my- my life for Amy too many times to count, I was a Roman for two thousand years-"

"Ooh, they know how to have fun." said a very smug and interested Sara.

Amy and Rory simply stared at Sara, then allowed their eyes to drift to the man in the doorway who was trying not to laugh.

Sara turned around, "What?"

Snart just smiled and said, "We can put in a request for shore leave in ancient Rome if you want a centurion. I don't think these fish are biting."

Both Legends looked back to the stunned and, frankly, scared look on both Pond's faces.

"I guess you're right, crook. Oh well…" Sara said with a smile and turned back towards Snart, "and since when do you 'put in requests'?"

Snart gave a thin smile as Sara swayed towards him. "Well," he drawled "there's more demands-at-gunpoint than requests."

Sara left the room laughing softly.

"Don't mind Sara." Snart drawled to the couple, "She a little too adventurous for her good." With that said, he turned and followed Sara out of the galley.

Amy finally stirred on Rory's shoulder, opening her mouth to speak-

"No!"

"Darn." said an unsurprised (but slightly disappointed) Amy.


	6. Totally Not a Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in Companions:
> 
> The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were watching the Medusa Cascade when the T.A.R.D.I.S. and her inhabitants felt the ship being pulled into another dimension until they hit the Waverider. After materializing on board, Rory and Rip met their respective doppelgangers and discussed how being time travelers had impacted their family and their children. Afterward, Sara made a pass at Amy & Rory in front of Leonard (for some not-so mysterious reason) while The Doctor and Captain Rip Hunter spent time in the library trying to find a way to send the T.A.R.D.I.S and her crew back to their universe. But the research is not going well, which is where this chapter begins- enjoy and please review!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the long delay again! First, it was the holidays, then exams, then I got the worst case of writer's block I've ever had (!)... but long story short: No, I have not abandoned this story and made an outline for the rest of the story! So this fic will have an ending and an actual plot! *gasp*
> 
> Please enjoy Chapter 6!
> 
> Because of the delay, I also wrote a little recap int he summary. Consider it as a peace offering...

The Doctor had never met someone so similar to him. In all the years he spent traveling, never had he met another person who used time travel technology to save people. And while researching and chatting with Captain Hunter was fun, neither man had ever had true competition before.

So when they decided to get more data about the crash from their respective ships, both men became very competitive.

"Not very aerodynamic, is it?" said Rip, an eyebrow raised at the blue police box.

Unbeknownst to him, The Doctor was smiling while unlocking the door with the key hanging on a chain around his neck.

"What if you're running from someone? The old-fashioned locks seem very inconvenient," added Rip.

"Well, she usually unlocks herself for me… but being in this universe and in a different sort of time vortex is making her fussy and I need to open the doors by hand," explained The Doctor.

"Her?" asked Rip with a smirk. Despite being quite attached to the Waverider, Rip never thought of the ship as a person.

"Yes, she!" exclaimed The Doctor, finally unlocking the door and turning to give Rip a look as if he'd been the one referring to his ship as a person.

"She's sentient! The T.A.R.D.I.S. has a soul and a personality and she is _absolutely_ capable of being _fussy_ … Just think about how your A.I. Gideon has a sort of personality but multiply it tenfold. The T.A.R.D.I.S…" The Doctor explained with his hands "...is quite possible the _most significant_ and amazing invention made in all of time and-"

"Doctor" said Gideon. "Perhaps the two of you need reminding that since we do not know the nature of how you got here, we may be under tight time constraints. This may not be the time for, what Ms. Lance would call, a p*ssing contest."

Rip suddenly blushed and the Doctor said "Um… right. Crash data."

The Doctor's face went from awkward to smug in the span of two seconds and he snapped his fingers, opening the police box doors.

Rip seemed… seemed what?

"I knew it!" Cried Rip.

"Sorry, what?" asked the Doctor.

"I knew it had to be bigger on the-"

"Bigger on the inside, yes." The Doctor said, trying to sound exasperated but fooling no one.

The Doctor marched to the console in steps slightly too long to appear normal for him. (Clunky. Maybe "long, coltish strides?") Rip followed behind in him an almost stoic fashion; his eyes darted but the light of fascination and wonder wasn't anywhere near what The Doctor was used to from his companions.

Needless to say, he was very disappointed to have not "wow-ed" the Captain.

The Doctor and Rip were just gathering the printed TARDIS crash reports when they heard the faint sound of an alarm outside and the creaking of one of the doors opening-

"Rip! Doctor! Gideon's picked up an aberration in ancient Rome and- wait a second!"

Jax glanced around the interior of the TARDIS once more and ran back outside. Rip rolled his eyes and The Doctor continued gathering the print-outs.

Jax came back inside "but it's-". He ran out again.

The Doctor paused in his stacking and looked at Rip, "What's a time aberration?" he asked.

"Well, when we're not hunting time-pirates, we fix their mistakes and other anachronisms in the ideal timeline I was telling you about. We've begun calling the mistakes "aberrations" because they usually end horribly." explained Rip, with perhaps a bit more gravitas than strictly necessary.

Having felt his way around the box once, Jax ran back inside.

"It's- it's-"

"Bigger on the inside! Yes!" said The Doctor. "I love it when they say that!"


	7. Going Home Can Wait

The crew of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the crew of the Waverider quickly found their way to the bridge.

Gideon's holographic face appeared over the computer table and turned to Rip, "Captain, I have detected a time aberration in the year 289 BC in Rome, Italy."

"Oh! I've been to ancient Rome!" cried The Doctor.

"Yeah, me too." gruffed Rory. He and Amy were holding hands maybe three feet from the table, Rory's blank face contrasted his wife's obvious excitement.

"Come on Rory; you know how much I love ancient Rome!" Amy begged.

Rory smiled weakly and squeezed his wife's hand. He was so screwed...

"Blondie likes Romans too, apparently." said Mick with a smirk, though Sara was curious to how Mick knew about that particular conversation seeing as he was not present.

Rip was still deep in thought, "Seeing as time aberrations become permanent unless we fix them quickly, I believe this takes priority over finding a way to send the T.A.R.D.I.S. and her crew back home…"

"We understand Captain," said The Doctor merrily, "Plus, this is what we'd be doing in our universe anyway."

Leonard leaned forward onto the table and drawled, "So who's going on this mission Rip?"

Everyone looked to Captain Hunter, who had dived back into deep thought; _Martin and Jax would be necessary if the aberration involves future technology because the ATOM suit was much too conspicuous. It was likely the aberration involved the political ongoings, so Ray may be needed for surveillance purposes, in which case he would have to assign someone to work with him. (Raymond Palmer? Surveillance? He's got the right haircut, but Romans were hardcore. Especially the political ones. The Senate would eat Ray alive.) Everyone knew how ruthless and skilled Roman soldiers are in combat so bringing Sara and even the Rogues would be necessary. Rory Pond mentioned something about living as a Roman soldier once, his intel could be vital for discovering what has been changed in the timeline. The Doctor was also a time expert and since he had been to Rome before he probably wouldn't cause any aberrations. As for Amy… she just looked so excited; he couldn't make her stay behind by herself. Plus she had to have skills Rip was unaware of if she traveled with The Doctor._

Rip sighed, "Since we don't know what the aberration is, we will all go. However, once we figure out what it is I may send individuals back to the ship for safety purposes. Clear?"

The Waverider crew nodded in a soldier-like fashion and swiftly turned to prepare, while the T.A.R.D.I.S. crew acted like children who had just found the cookie jar.

They were all going to visit ancient Rome!


	8. My Frozen Heart

A thick British accent suddenly rang through the ship, "Everyone, please report to the bridge. We will be landing in Rome 289BC soon."

Rip, thought Leonard. He slowly put up his book, got up from his sprawled position on the rec room sofa, and began walking towards the bridge.

Once there, a problem became evident. There were eight passenger chairs and ten passengers.

"We ran into the same problem on one of my Boy Scout trips."

"Called it." grunted Mick.

Ray gave him a sarcastic smile before starting laughing, "We- we had to sit on each other's laps the whole way there! We joked about it for years."

"That's actually… not a terrible idea" Rip said very hesitantly.

"What?" said Mick.

"Well, it's not a great solution, and I'll have Gideon make some more in the materialization chamber, but we're only landing, and it should work."

The spunky redhead smiled and said "Okay… well, I'll sit with Mr. Chilly over here…"

"You and Rory have my seat," blurted Sara. Everyone stopped at her unexpected comment. "I'll sit with Leonard."

So she did. As The Doctor took what was once Carter Hall's chair, Sara got up and lowered herself onto Leonard's lap without lifting her feet from the floor.

Rip's eyes found Leonard's wide ones and shrugged.

Leonard Snart had never been an outgoing kid. He was always quiet, never spoke to other children, and would shy away from those who tried to talk to him. When he and Lisa walked home together, the teachers wondered why the boy who shivered at every touch held onto his little sister as if she'd be dragged away if he let go.

He wore long clothes to hide the bruises, cuts, and maze of scars. Whenever the teachers asked Leonard about it, he'd insist he was just feeling cold.

Leonard Snart had been cold for so long that he barely remembered what warm felt like...

...then came Sara Lance.

Her sunshine was thawing his heart, but if Lewis had taught Len anything, it was that a frozen heart is much harder to stab.

So Leonard pushed his feelings for the blonde away. He shrugged them off and didn't dwell on them. It was only in the Russian cold that he realized how much he cared about her.

_"Sorry, is this man bothering you? Don't trouble yourself." Be smooth, play it cool Snart._

_"I'm not a damsel in distress," Valentina said, but if she faced half the stuff, we do she would be._

_"Good, because I'm not a white knight." And the award for understatement of the year goes to-_

_"Seems intermission is over." The Russian girl said._

_Stop thinking. You need to be casual! "You wouldn't want to miss Queen Nisia dancing naked with the nymphs."_

_Valentina smiled, "My favorite part of the ballet, but I've seen it so many times. Perhaps, you wouldn't mind walking me home instead."_

_Why couldn't winning over Sara be this easy?_

_Well, if it were this easy, you probably wouldn't bother. After all, you like stealing precious things not just having them._

_Kissing Valentina was even more difficult. Snart couldn't get Sara out of his head. Why?_

Things became even more complicated later, during their attack on the gulag...

_Sara's voice came through over the comms, shaking in a way that couldn't be blamed on a bad connection, "I have the shot."_

_"Sara, don't do it." Wait, what did I say?_

_"I don't have a choice. It's the only way to save Star City, the future."_

_Sara can't become a killer again! She's worked too hard to get back into the light; I won't let her! She's come too far… choose your words carefully…_

_"That's how a killer thinks. And that's not you anymore."_

_Why do I care about this girl so much? I care about Mick, but I've never tried to keep him on the high road. Excluding banning my crew from killing… maybe that's all it is. I've begun thinking of Sara as a part of my crew, and my crew doesn't kill. Yeah… sure._

_No._

_It's more than that._

As Leonard had lived with a cold heart for so long, he knew better than anyone that he shouldn't push Sara to explore her feelings for him- even if he was aware that they existed.

The ship landed, and Snart snapped out of his trip down memory lane. Sara's back pushed back into him as she got up (thankfully she did so quickly).

"That wasn't so bad, was it Lance?" snarked Snart.

Sara laughed gently and walked towards the cargo hold to get her knives. Snart then stood up and went to retrieve his cold gun from his room.

"Mr. Snart!" called Rip

"Yes?" said Snart coldly

"Um, best leave the parka here. We are trying to blend in, and this is ancient Rome. I'll have Gideon make togas -and pants- for you and Mr. Rory."

"It would be my pleasure, Captain."

"Fine. But F. Y. I… Unless some of the passengers on this ship, I can't run in a dress."

"Duly noted Mr. Snart. I will construct a shirt style of toga for you and Mr. Rory."

"Like pirates." said Mick.

Leonard gave a tight smile and turned toward his room with only one thought...

_This should be fun._


	9. Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not supposed to say this, but this might be my favorite chapter. Enjoy!

_Footsteps. Men's shoes; size ten. 6 foot tall. Irregular gait. Loose clothing._

_Hesitating. He knows I'm in here._

_Footsteps. Slow. In no hurry. What does he want? What is his goal?_

_Who is "The Doctor."_

All these thoughts ran through Sara Lance's head as The Doctor grew closer to the cargo hold where she was sharpening her knives, preparing to incase their mission in ancient Rome turned violent. (As almost all of their missions did) Her gray brick-like Whetstone in one hand, the other ran the side of the knife down the middle of the stone.

_Move it forwards, pull it towards you, flip the blade, repeat._

The Doctor came in and leaned comfortably against the hard metal door of the ship. Sara didn't look up or acknowledge him, her mind whirring methodically through the simple actions. However, The Doctor was observing her- and in a deeper way than Sara would have expected.

"We will never forgo the trust. We will fight through the pain and hunger..."

Sara stopped sharpening her knife.

"...Every arrow, every knife."

Sara put her knife back in its spot in the White Canary case.

"And we will never give the hope up, Of a proud and honest life."

"Shakespeare?" Sara asked.

"Billy Elliot, but I've met Shakespeare too."

After giving Sara time to grab another knife, The Doctor gathered enough courage to ask, "You know, out of all the people on this ship, you may be my favorite."

"Aw, that's sweet. But I'm not into bow-ties."

The Doctor shook his head with a smile and said, "No, no it's not that. You just remind me of someone."

"Someone you lost?"

"Not quite; someone I will lose."

Sara put her knife back in its case (still dull) and stood, "Well in my experience the only way you can lose someone is if you forget them. Until then, a small piece of them will always be with you."

With that said, Sara walked past The Doctor towards her quarters. The Doctor turned and said, "It's your eyes, actually."

Sara froze. Her mind whirring but no thought went through her head as the possibilities were infinite and the situation unreadable even for her.

"I see the same look in her eyes when she thinks I'm not paying attention when she thinks no one is looking. I see her in pain, and I sometimes I can even see a thirst to cause pain but I also see her channeling it to do good, and I can see that in your eyes too, Sara."

The Doctor paused, thinking of River. How River bravely and quietly struggled because of Kovarian. How, despite being brainwashed into the perfect psychopath and assassin, River became a loving and kind woman who has saved countless lives.

"Don't think that because you are in pain and can enjoy causing it that you cannot be loved. If someone has hope, and kindness, and love, and compassion… they always deserve to be happy. Despite whatever they may have done in the past."

Without turning around, Sara said slowly, "She- She must be something special."

The Doctor smiled and began walking towards Sara, "Yes. I have lived for over a thousand years, Sara Lance." The Doctor walked around to face Sara and took her shoulders in his hands, somehow seeming taller and much older than her than when he first arrived. "Sara, I walked away from war as the only survivor of my species. I witnessed the birth and death of the multiverse until I was the only thing left. I have seen and lost things no one will ever understand, but you- you and River Song have experienced things I can never know. You live a life I will never be able to comprehend, and are somehow able to fight not only your dark side but others who have given into their evil. Despite all the knowledge as I have amassed during my unbearably long life, I can not save her. I can't save you either."

Sara wiped an unshed tear from her face and was trying to prevent others from falling.

The Doctor said, "I accepted my demons long ago, and once River accepted her's she was happier. We were happier because she knew she could happy and deserved as much as she could get. When I found out I was going to lose her, I began denying myself the right to be with her.

Don't make the same mistakes I made, Sara. Know that you deserve happiness. Please."

Sara nodded, wiping her eyes again. The Doctor patted her shoulders before putting his hands in his pockets as he turned back towards the cargo hold. As he walked off, he yelled, "And for the record… bow ties are cool!"

For the first time in what felt like forever, Sara broke into a spontaneous grin and openly laughed before disappearing into the corridor.

The Doctor smiled; he missed hearing River laugh like that…

_As soon as we take care of this aberration, The Ponds and I are going home._


	10. The Lonely Centurion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: This chapter is the longest yet but it's so good you probably wouldn't have even noticed!
> 
> Also wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has left reviews on this story! Each one makes me smile and gives me more motivation to not only write this but to finish everything on my to-do list so thank you all very, very much!
> 
> Update: This story has now surpassed 4000 views! Thank you, everyone! Knowing you are all enjoying this story makes me so happy! Enjoy Chapter 10!

"Now, does everyone know their cover story?" Rip asked impatiently. Honestly, it was like he was supervising a group of teenagers sometimes!

A chorus of nodding heads yes's, and grunts filled the cargo room.

"And everyone knows the rules?" said Rip, still unsure about sending everyone into Rome.

"No future tech." said Ray.

"No setting things on fire." said Mick.

"No fighting in public." said Leonard.

"No pretending to be a demigod." said Kendra.

"No eye contact with Jefferson." said Stein.

"Being a slave again in gonna suck…" said Jax, "No acting tough."

"And why did I make these rules, " said Rip.

"So we aren't forced to be gladiators." chorused the Legends sadly.

Rory spoke up, "I don't know why you'd want to, the games are horrific, and you'll die no matter how well you do. The prison underneath is full of diseases from all over the world."

Everyone looked at the redheaded man curiously before going on their way.

Ray and Kendra went to find the biggest library and see in the translators they swallowed would translate the ancient scrolls.

The Rogues and Sara went to find the nearest winery. The boys wanted to find a pub, but Sara insisted and once Sara decided then Leonard was sold on the idea and Mick had no choice but to go with them.

The Ponds did what they usually do, left to go sight see before the action started. They walked down the dirt streets until they hit the city center, which had white cobblestone streets. Amy's eyes wide with fascination and Rory's calm and remorseful.

"You never talk about your time guarding the Pandorica," Amy said.

"Well, I… I chose to watch over you and- since it was erased from the timeline I usually don't even remember-"

"Yes, you do Rory. So tell me!"

Rory stared at Amy for a moment; she never ceased to amaze him. "Um… okay, well… After sixteen years the Romans came back to Stonehenge and, since I hadn't aged, believed me to be a demigod. They asked for my permission to take the Pandorica to Rome. I was getting bored with no one to talk to so I gladly helped them load the unbreakable prison onto a large chariot and accompanied them back to Rome. My only condition was that I must stay and guard the Pandorica wherever it went."

Rory paused and stared at one of the older buildings as they passed before continuing,

"Soon after being brought back the Pandorica was stored outside of the city to avoid catastrophe should the 'goblin warrior' escape somehow, so I had a fairly quiet life. There was another centurion charged with guarding the treasures in the building you were stored in, and we became very good friends…" Rory paused again, but this time his eyes were glassy as if memories were passing before them.

"When he died in the Antonine Plague, among many other people I knew, I realized why The Doctor says his long life is a curse. It was horrible, watching everyone I knew grow old and die around me. It wasn't an issue for them of course… they fully believed I was an immortal demigod, so I was still able to live peacefully." Rory took a deep breath and shook the sad thoughts from his head so he could continue his story. He wouldn't look at Amy though...

"In 420, The Franks began plundering Rome, and I knew it was just a matter of time before they found the Pandorica, so I came up with new conditions. Like the Romans, they believed I was a demigod, so they asked for my permission to take the Pandorica. I told them they could take it, but that I had sworn an oath to protect and watch over the Pandorica wherever it goes. They were only too happy to have a demigod accompany them back to Tournai. I also requested the Pandorica be hidden somewhere and that I am given two families of slaves to 'care for me.' Once everything was set up, I offered each slave their freedom and a seat at my table, and all but one stayed with me. Whenever someone came to visit, they played their parts and the other 363 days of the year we lived in harmony and played games and I taught each generation to read, write, perform simple arithmetic, and even trained in basic medical procedures. After France outlawed slavery, we built a school a few miles from where the Pandorica was. It was beautiful Amy. The young men I trained helped so many people who would have died needlessly."

Rory smiled and glanced at Amy, who was trying to hide her tears.

"Despite having the school, I still spent most of my time with the Pandorica. When Christianity finally spread through Europe I realized I had to change my approach. I told them I was the spirit of a Roman soldier who had died when the Franks came, and since I was one of the first followers of Christ I had been allowed to come back to Earth to fulfill my promise to protect the Pandorica. The Knights were very kind, sworn to be gentlemen even then, and agreed to allow me to travel with them and guard the Pandorica in their castle. Over time, they grew fond of me and swore me in as a Knight myself. I never left the castle of course, but I was allowed to sit at the table and since we always wore helmets no one ever questioned my age.

In 1231 the Knights were in ruins, and the Pandorica was sold the Pope and taken back to Rome. I offered to make the delivery myself, and when I approached the Pope, I explained that God had come to me in a dream and told me to stay and protect the Pandorica, luckily he believed me and allowed me to stay with it until Marco Polo sold it.

When he sold it to a museum in London, I knew I needed another new story so I told the curator how my family had stood guard over the Pandorica for a thousand years and that I must be allowed to defend it. He said he could not pay a security guard to watch over one thing, so he told me I could wear what he assumed was one of my ancestor's old centurion uniforms and stand with the Pandorica as part of the display. I gave lectures on Ancient Rome to the children's tours, but the job was so monotonous, and the people always changed. That may have been the worst years I spent watching you." Rory said sadly, "But it was worth it. Eventually, it was put into storage, and as I didn't even desire food or water, I only sat in the warehouse and watched. I thought I would lose my mind, but since my brain was just programming, I went into a sort of sleep mode."

"In 1941 the Pandorica was almost destroyed, you along with it, and I was there to drag it out of the building. Almost melted in the process…" Rory laughed bitterly. "After that, I decided to re-enter society. The living conditions were much better, and I had become accustomed to watching other people grow old and disappear. I applied for a security guard position in the museum and watched over everything, not just you. That is until The Doctor returned with younger you. I'd say I was surprised I didn't notice your younger self in the museum, but at that point, I barely saw other people. It was just too painful."

Amy turned on the street and hugged Rory as if he'd disappear. "That's so sad." cried Amy through her tears. "Thank you for telling me."

Rory hugged her back and said, "You're welcome."

The Ponds took one another's hands, and as they walked off Rory began showing Amy all the places he went to as the Lone Centurion not a century earlier.


	11. The Third Wheel Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Radpineapple who has agreed to beta the rest of this story! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter (and the rest of "Companions") as much as I enjoy writing it!

Ray's eyes went wide as he walked through the symposium doorway, "Sara? Leonard? What are you two doing here?"

"Turns out, Italian wine won't be good for another century, so we came here," Sara said, sounding slightly less firm than usual.

"Did you know… that there's-" Leonard began to whisper, "there's a cult which believes getting drunk brings followers closer to the god of wine, Dionysus? We told them we were fellow members, and they've been giving us free drinks for hours."

"Okay… Where's Mick?" asked Kendra.

Sara looked around and said, "Oh, I guess he has been gone for a while, hasn't he?"

"Well, he was a little dizzy after you two started that drinking game… probably good he went out to get some fresh air," said Leonard, slurring slightly.

Kendra turned to face Ray and rolled her eyes, "You get Captain Canary here back to the ship and I'll track down Mick. He can't get into that much trouble, right?"

"...You better get going." said Ray

"Yeah, good idea," Kendra marched out the door of the symposium and jogged off in search of Mick.

"Captain Canary... huh. I like that," said Leonard quietly.

"You would," Sara said with a smirk.

The two then accepted defeat and walked back to the ship with Ray, who couldn't help but smile at how happy they seem together.

Kendra, however, was not smiling. She was squeezing her way through the overcrowded streets of ancient Rome searching for their lost, drunk pyromaniac.

Rip's voice suddenly rang behind her, "Kendra?"

Kendra stopped and closed her eyes. Rip was going to be furious. She slowly turned around, "Rip, look, we lost Mick and-"

As luck would have it, the voice did not belong to Rip but to Rory Williams.

"Kendra, it'll be okay! We lose The Doctor all the time. Speaking of which, where-"

Amy interrupted, "We need to find Mick, yeah?"

"Yes! Yes, we have to find Mick... before Rome gets _another_ Great Fire."

Rory shook his head and placed his hand on Kendra's back, leading the worried warrior through the city streets. "In that case, Kendra, I think know exactly where he'll be," and the trio headed off towards the Roman Forum. "When I lived here, one of the other guards told me this story about his daughter being chosen to become a Vestal Virgin. They are the only full-time clergy worshiping a goddess... they worship Vesta, the goddess of fire." Rory explained.

The crowd became thicker as they reached the Forum, though Rory continued to stop and point out any landmarks he remembered. At the base of the Palatine Hill, there was a large wall enclosing several trees and a small circular building. The circular building, The Temple of Vesta, rested on a mud-brick platform so the floor was at a passerby's waist. Strangely, despite being full of people, the space around the temple was empty.

"Rory, if the city is so crowded, why build a wall so far around the temple?" asked Amy.

"Hesta is one of the most honored goddesses in Rome. Fire is such a huge part of city life; the people are happy to designate space for the priestesses to come outside. Their main job is to keep the sacred fire in the center of the temple burning; however, I fear Mick will take advantage of their love for fire."

The trio could not see into the temple itself. The temple had a white marble base with rectangular designs. The walls resembled ornate grates; metal designs cut into sheets of metal. The glow from the fire pit within could be seen even in the daylight. As they walked around the wall towards the gate, they could see the marble steps. As they were only a few years old, the steps were polished with crisp edges. The ornate doors contested only by the carefully crafted tile roof. However, these were not the things which Kendra, Rory, and Amy noticed as they walked towards the Temple of Hesta.

Just past the steps, a large man was on his knees before the fire pit. On each side opposite him, a priestess was watching over the flame and ensuring the temple was respected. Though they need not have worried about Mick Rory disrespecting fire.

Rory stopped at the entrance to the temple, "You two should go in without me."

"Why?" asked Kendra curiously.

"They don't usually welcome men into the Temple of Vesta. Many of their rituals are reserved only for female worshippers, I'm surprised they let Mick in. Though with his worship of fire, who wouldn't assume he was a dedicated follower?" said the centurion with a shake of his head.

"Well, at least someone appreciates us!" said Amy jokingly and turned to hop up the staircase.

Kendra smiled at the young couple and followed Amy into the temple.

The priestesses turned their attention from Mick and looked to the two newcomers.

Kendra walked over to the younger one and asked, "How long has he been here?"

"Since mid-day, miss."

Kendra shuddered.

Mick has been here for three hours. Not good.

"Mick? Mick, it's time to go. Leonard and Sara went back to the ship with Ray, and I think we're going to leave soon."

"Leave," said Mick quietly, his eyes never leaving the sacred flame of Hesta. "I have finally found those who appreciate fire as much as I do. I want to stay here."

Amy noticed one of the priestesses smiling.

"Mick, Mick listen to me" Kendra pleaded. "You can't stay here. You have to let us take you back to the ship. We need to go home."

"Mick, look," said Amy, who was quickly growing weary of Mick's inaction. She realized tough love was the only way to reach the man. "You need to get up right now or else, so help me, I will put out this flame!"

Suddenly, the priestesses weren't smiling anymore. Mick's head snapped to Amy's.

"No, miss! You can't, miss! Rome will fall in a day and we will all be buried alive for failing in our duties! No, miss! Please, don't do it!" the priestesses cried.

"Calm down, calm down! I'm not going to do it… if Mick leaves with us," Amy smiled.

"No," Mick said in a low voice. "No, I'm not going anywhere. First Leonard drugs me and forces me to join this team, then he drags me out of Star City 2046. Now you think you get to decide whether or not I stay here! You're all starting to sound like the time masters."

"Mick. I thought you'd recognized the pattern by now, but I guess I'll have to explain it to you. Mick you run to fire when things get too emotional because it's an escape. It's what pyromaniacs do. And I think I know why," said Kendra slowly.

"You're upset about Leonard and Sara, aren't you?" said Amy with wide eyes.

"There is no Leonard and Sara," said Mick quietly.

"Yes, there is. Everyone except them knows it. Look, I know Leonard is the only friend you think you have, but you're part of a team now. You have all of us," said Kendra slowly.

"You're not really losing, Mick, either. The Doctor thought Rory and I would stop travelling when we got married. He almost left without even saying goodbye! But we didn't. We're still with him and he didn't lose us. We just added another person to the equation," said Amy happily.

"I'm not so good with equations," said Mick. "Much better with fire."

"Do you want to lose Leonard? Because I don't think you do. Not really," said Kendra.

"Fine." Mick said suddenly. "But we're stopping for rum on our way back. They haven't put restrictions on alcohol content yet, so it's nice and strong."

Amy looked at Kendra, who shrugged as if this happened every day.

As they left the temple, Rip's voice (and it certainly was Rip's voice because Rory was standing next to them) came over the coms, "Everyone report back to the ship immediately. Turns out the… uh… the aberration was sort of our fault."

Snart's drawl then rang through the coms, "What do you mean by 'sort of our fault", Rip?"

"Well, it seems the Doctor took it upon himself to help the architect of the Library of Alexandria add a sprinkler system and elevators. How is Mr. Rory doing?'

"I'm fine Captain, what's up?"

Rip sighed with defeat and said quietly, "How would you like to be the one to start the most famous fire in ancient history?"

Mick's eyes went wide, but unlike everyone else's, his were wide with excitement!

"Kendra and I are going to go in first to save a few scrolls though!"

"Well, you're welcome to go in, Pretty Boy," Mick said. "Can't guarantee you'll make it back out."

With that, the pyro walked off towards the ship victoriously. Kendra looked over at the Ponds, whose faces were frozen in identical expressions of shock.

"Come on," said Kendra. "You can't tell me it doesn't make sense."

Rory gave a sideways nod of his head, and grabbed Amy's hand. She just smiled and said, "Anyone else craving s'mores?"


	12. Our Definition of Normal

Everyone was refusing to acknowledge what was happening outside the Waverider. The filters kept the smell of the library burning from the rest of the crew, who had all turned off their comms after the Egyptian scholars began screaming and wailing incoherently. Ray and Kendra were staring out of the windows in the bridge, but neither had been actually watching the fire grow for twenty minutes. Sara and Leonard were sprawled over the passenger chairs, ignoring an entirely different kind of flame. Rip was in the captain's office, holding one of the scrolls he had saved from the library burning outside. He would have appeared pensive had his knuckles not turned white from pressure.

Professor Stein may have been the most upset about the burning of the Library of Alexandria, but he had bigger issues at the moment. Martin Stein was on his way to deliver grave news to the crew of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Jax's voice rang through the hallways, "Gray! ...Professor!"

But Martin ignored the younger half of Firestorm and made a sharp turn into the galley where the Ponds and Doctor were grabbing a bite to eat.

"I think… you better come to the bridge. I have an update on the status of your trip home," Stein said with as much conviction as he could. Sensing his disappointment, the three time travelers got up and followed him to the bridge without another word.

Jax turned a corner and saw them again, "Gray! Gray, wait!"

"No Jefferson. It won't work."

"Oh come on, at least let me share my idea!"

"No! It's too risky and I don't want anyone thinking it could work when it most certainly will not work!"

"Certainly will not work, my favorite phrase." said Leonard with a drawl and a smirk.

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Stein!" said Rip, finally releasing the scroll and walking towards the group. "How is the research going?"

"That… is what I came to tell everyone. All of my research has come up empty. All the data contains very little actual information about what happened-"

"Except the speed at which the T.A.R.D.I.S. was pulled through the hole, and how much distance you all actually traveled through it," said Jax pointedly.

"Sorry, did you say… pulled?" asked The Doctor incredulously.

"Exactly! Your ship's records of the gravitational fields around it do not make sense. It's as if the gravity in our universe travelled through the hole, locked onto your ship, and pulled you through. And we checked the Time Master records; there have been no accounts of things falling through into our dimension," Stein explained.

"Maybe not, but there have been records of things falling out of ours," the Timelord said slowly.

"Sorry, what?" asked Rory. "You knew we could fall through and you still took us there!"

"Well, nothing's been swallowed by the Medusa Cascade in millennia, not since the Time War. Davros' ship was destroyed, it fell anyway; everyone assumed it crashed or the dwarf star engines imploded and incinerated the ship," the Doctor explained, becoming more flustered on every word.

"Didn't he survive? Davros. You saw him again in our universe, didn't you?" Amy said excitedly.

"Yes, unfortunately," said the Doctor slowly, the wheels in his head turning so fast Sara absently wondered if she would hear them if she stood close enough.

"So if he got back, we can too, right, Doctor?" said Rory.

"Yes. Probably. Well, most likely… probably. See the daleks are mostly robots and have protective cases and also can't die; you human beings are much more fragile. Then again we made it here, so there's a good chance we can get back in one piece." The Doctor said with a little too much optimism in his voice.

"Anyone want to hear my idea?" Jax said impatiently. He didn't know what a dalek was or who Davros was, all he knew was mechanics. Something everyone seemed to forget.

"No Jefferson! Your plan is absurd!" yelled Stein.

"Well your plan is nonexistent, so I say you should hear me out."

"Just spit it out, Mr. Jackson!" said Rip, wondering (not for the first time) if Firestorm would benefit from taking couples therapy.

"Okay, so I was thinking we recreate the exact environment when the T.A.R.D.I.S. came through the Cascade portal thing. Then we use the tractor beam to push it through the hole at the exact same rate it was pulled through the first time. If it worked the first time, it should work again. And if it doesn't-"

"We get torn to shreds or disintegrated," said Rory bluntly. Amy was holding her husband's hand.

Martin nodded to the young nurse, "Indeed."

"Perfect! I always work better under pressure!" smiled The Doctor. He spun and clapped his hands, "I'll go prepare the T.A.R.D.I.S.!".

"I'll prepare a note for River, or Melody," said Rory grimly.

"I'll make us some drinks," said Amy, who turned to leave the room. She yelled back, "Ice-man, join me."

Leonard raised an eyebrow as the redhead left the room. Rip gestured for Leonard to follow her, so he did. Sara's eyes never left his back, her mind running through possible explanations faster than she would care to admit.


	13. Amy's Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, but the next one is longer so it'll make up for it.
> 
> Also, from now on I will be posting new chapters on Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. I'm starting the final chapter soon so please leave reviews and tell me about your favorite part. I want to make a satisfactory finale (unlike Moffat, jk)
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you want to see more of in the finale! Happy reading!

"What do you want, Red?" Leonard drawled as he walked in the ship's galley. "You're a nice girl, but I'm not a homewrecker."

Amy turned and pointed at Leonard with fierce eyes, "You are an idiot."

Leonard, for once, was taken off guard. He froze. But Amy Pond had dealt with a fair number of idiots in her life.

"You have to! Or else you'll miss your chance!" Amy said, choking on the last few words. "Time traveling isn't easy. It's dangerous, messes with your head, and makes you feel like you don't belong anywhere. When Rory and I go home, I always feel separated from everyone else because of the things I've seen with The Doctor."

"What are you going on about?" said Leonard, who was finally shaking off the shock.

"Rory died. He died, Leonard. We got engaged, we went traveling, and he died. I never let myself admit how much I cared about him because I was scared. I hadn't had a family, and I was so scared. Had he not come back-" Amy stopped and turned around, she hadn't meant this conversation to be so emotional.

Leonard looked at the floor as Amy wiped away several tears and tried to continue talking, "We've been friends since Kindergarten. Even after dating for almost seven years then being married for four, Rory still believed he loved me much more than I loved him. When he said that, I realized what I'd done. More specifically, what I'd failed to do."

Amy suddenly turned around and looked at Leonard through glassy eyes, "Don't push Sara -or your feelings- away." She stared at Leonard for a moment longer, trying to figure out what was happening behind those icy blue eyes. After a moment, she realized it didn't matter. "Fine then, I've traveled with enough idiots to know they never take my advice."

Amy turned and began walking out of the galley, hoping no one else was listening in. Then suddenly-

"I'm no idiot." came Leonard's voice. Amy smiled.


	14. Not Just a Game

Leonard Snart was never a coward. Safe, sure. He was always looking out for his crew. He didn't kill cops, but that wasn't because he was afraid. He'd stood up for Lisa when they were kids and protected her from his fa- Lewis. Leonard had endured his abuse every day, so he was no coward.

He wasn't an idiot, either.

Which is why Leonard Snart was walking down the corridor of a timeship, listening to the fast clanking of his feet on the metal floor and reminding himself of all the brave things he'd done which brought him to this point. Even when he was prepared to die for his friends when destroying the Oculus, Leonard Snart found he had never been more afraid then he was right now. Because it does not pain that scared Captain Cold; it was the unknown. If he wasn't one hell of a thief, you could argue that Snart over prepared for heists. He had to know everything regarding the location and personal before they went in.

Leonard Snart had always prided himself on being prepared, but nothing could prepare him to hear Sara Lance reject him. Nothing could prepare him to hear her return his feelings either. His future was so unclear now. Which was why, as he walked down the hall to confront her, Leonard Snart was quite afraid of what would happen next.

He consciously slowed his steps when he came within thirty feet of Sara's room. They'd been together too long for Leonard to think she wouldn't be listening and analyzing every move.

She'll notice if I'm nervous. Do I want that? ...No. But how can I- a game? Play game. You're good at games.

Leonard turned into and leaned against Sara's doorframe. Sara was lying in bed with her hands together.

Maybe this isn't the best time to talk to her…

But then Amy Pond's voice rang through his head, "You idiot, you barely managed to confess your feelings the first time. Don't miss your chance again!"

"Snart?" asked Sara, who was growing tired of Leonard watching her from the doorway.

"Wanna play a little game, Canary?"

"Can we talk while we play?" asked Sara. She turned towards Leonard with an odd look in her eyes, "I have a couple of things I want to ask you."

"I have a way we can accomplish both. Got any booze?" Snart asked.

"Picked some up in Chicago."

"Perfect," drawled Snart. He walked over to Sara's desk in the corner, and she pointed to a low cabinet. Finding the alcohol rather easily, he pulled it and two shot glasses out and sat on the bed.

Snart looked up at Sara through thin eyelashes and said, "Ever played Truth-or-Dare?"

"Yeah, at slumber parties."

"Well, my version is a bit different; every time one of us surprises the other- we drink. Everytime we refuse to answer or complete a dare- we drink."

"Sounds fun. I'm in," said Sara, sitting up but not moving off the bed. Snart absently noticed she was wearing the same brown turtleneck as when he first mentioned having feelings for her.

Sara's voice suddenly snapped him back to the present, "So, you wanna start? Since it was your idea."

Snart smiled and said, "Ladies first." Sara gave Snart a very unamused look, so Snart decided to try again, "You did say you had questions."

Sara sighed and said, "I once told you… what dying felt like. What did you feel when the Oculus…"

"Blew me to pieces? Honestly, I don't remember. The light became so bright it blinded me, then I woke up with Damien Darhk's ugly face over me. After escaping, I researched until I found where the Waverider would be. You were there for the rest."

"Okay,to fully control it" said Sara, "Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

Sara chuckled at his antics and said, "Truth."

Leonard stared deep into the murky liquid in his glass and said, "When you were stuck in the past with Kendra and Boy Scout, why did you run back to the League?"

Sara frowned and said, "I felt they were the only ones who could help me control my bloodlust. I knew Ito control it fully, and since I didn't expect you to come back for us, I didn't care about the brainwashing."

"Why's that?"

"No no no" smiled Sara slyly, "You asked your question. It's my turn, crook. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." if Leonard wanted Sara to keep answering questions, he would too.

"Barry told me you killed your father. Why'd you do it?"

Snart closed his eyes, simultaneously replaying and blocking out the painful memories of that particular heist, "Daddy put a bomb in my little sister's neck and told me he'd kill her if I didn't help him steal something. Once 'Team Flash' had removed the bomb from Lisa, I killed Lewis to make sure he never hurt either of us again."

"That sounds awful."

"I may be a crook, Sara, but I always protect my own."

"Well now that you're a hero, I suppose you protect more than just your own now."

"How about we ease into the whole 'hero' thing?" Leonard said with a grin.

Sara's eyes went to her hands as she said, "Took me awhile to get used to it too. Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Leonard stared at the fake window. Sara had once told Gideon never to show mountains because they reminded her of Lian Yu and Nanda Parbat, so her window usually featured a beach or desert. Today, however, there was a smooth winter wonderland with mountains far in the background.

"When I was about to destroy the Oculus, I told you to take Mick and go. When-" Sara shifted uncomfortably, but Leonard continued because he knew they needed to get past this, "...when you kissed me… was it out of pity? Or because of the adrenaline?"

Sara looked surprised, so Leonard continued, "I still wonder what the future holds for you and me."

"No," said Sara suddenly, as if she'd been offended.

"Oh," said Leonard. His walls went back up; he sat up straighter as what she said echoed through his head.

"No, Len, it wasn't out of pity."

Leonard's eyes locked onto hers. The two sat there for a moment, mentally accepting the facts they'd just confirmed.

"Your turn, Canary."

"I have a dare," Sara said in a voice dripping with mischief.

"I'm in. What it is?"

"Hold still."

Time seemed to slow as Sara leaned forward and slid her right hand forward on the bed. As she leaned forward, she looked at Leonard as if expecting him to move away. She noticed a small scar on the bridge of his nose. For a fleeting moment, she wondered how he got it. Sara already knew so much about Leonard, but she wanted to be more than his friend. Sara wanted Leonard to be the person she trusted most in the world, and she wanted to be his most trusted ally. And more than anything, she wanted to feel his lips on hers. Sara wanted- actually, Sara needed Snart to know then he was more than just a crook to her.

As their lips met, his lips were unmoving and cold. Sara moved towards him, and when Leonard didn't move, she realized what she'd done.

Sara pulled away and breathed, "Not that still."

"Good."

Sara's knees were bent between them on the bed, and Snart was having none of this awkward reaching. He slid his left hand to Sara's lower back and pulled her towards him, his right went forward and helped her maneuver her legs until they were sitting hip-to-hip on the bed.

All sense of patience gone, Sara raised her arm behind Snart's head and pulled his lips towards hers. Sara's mind stopped analyzing for a moment, and Snart's stopped thinking entirely. Their inhibitions faded as the kiss grew more and more intense. Sara's hand had made it to his chest and took his shirt in her fist while Len's other hand moved up and gripped in her hair. Both wanting to ensure they never let the other slip away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's a scene or a topic I haven't addressed yet, leave a review below and I'll try to work it into the finale which (I can't believe) I'm already working on! Thank you, readers, for your continued support! This is my first solo story and only my second fanfiction piece ever and I'm so thankful for having such a caring audience! Thank you and I will see y'all back here tomorrow for Chapter 15!
> 
> Happy reading!


	15. Wherever We Go

While Leonard and Sara were playing the most life-changing game of their lives, Jacks, Stein, Ray, Rip, and The Doctor were in the lab making the calculations for the journey home. Mick had retreated to his room, and Kendra was still trying to figure out what Amy had talked to Snart about. However, the woman in question was sitting with her husband in the cargo bay. The cargo bay was the location of many emotional conversations- it was where everyone put their baggage. It was where the team kept the memories they'd rather not remember, and where they stashed their weapons (which were always kept ready to go).

The Ponds, however, did not have any baggage from the past sitting in the cargo bay. They only had questions regarding their future.

"Rory," said the redhead quietly.

"Hmm? What's on your mind, Amy?"

"I've been thinking… about the future- our future. I was thinking about how, one day, we'll get too old to keep running after The Doctor all day. What would you want to do?"

Rory frowned, and pondered Amy's question for a moment, "Well, we've never found staying in one place satisfying. I think a life of travel would suit us quite nicely. When we return to our own time, we can grow old and travel the world. It's not like we wouldn't have the money; I suspect traveling in the T.A.R.D.I.S. comes with a relatively large pension."

Amy laughed at that, then something occurred to her, "Do you want to go back to our own time? I mean, we grow old together anywhere. Neither of us have siblings so your dad is really our only family. And I know- I know I have parents now, but I don't because I'm used to the first timeline… being with them is weird."

"I get it; I find it odd too, sometimes," said Rory, "Well… maybe we don't have to retire whenever we would have according to our home timeline."

"I don't know though, where would we go?"

"I'm not sure, Amy, but I'm confident that we'd be happy as long as we had each other."

"I love you, Mr. Pond."

"I love you too, Mrs. Williams."

Rip's footsteps coming from down the hall ended their conversation, "You two ready to go?"

"Yes sir." said Amy, with an odd sort of salute which Captain Hunter ignored.

The three walked to the bridge where The Doctor was already waiting. He was standing at the smart table, his feet spread apart and his hands placed even further away on the table. He was staring down at the table when they walked in, despite it being turned off. He only looked up at them when their footsteps reached the doorway, "Ponds!"

"Doctor, are we going home?"

"Yes. Well, most likely. Well, I say likely..."

"Doctor!" yelled Rip (although Amy first thought it was Rory who spoke), "I figured we agreed not to worry them unnecessarily."

"Oh it's fine; they're the Ponds!" smiled The Doctor.

"Actually," said Rory slowly. "What did you mean 'likely'?"

Rip gestured towards Rory, pointing out what the Time Lord had done. The alien in question stared awkwardly at the floor as a child would after getting away with something.

Suddenly, large quick footsteps filled the bridge as Professor Stein burst into the room. "What he means to say is, even with all our calculations, the likelihood of you both surviving the trip home is very slim."

"I always work best when the odds are slim," said The Doctor, showing a rare glimpse of his arrogant and smug attitude. "I am the sole survivor of the greatest and biggest war in all of time, what is the likelihood of that happening?"

Martin only waved his hands and said, "What is the probability of you beating such astronomically low odds twice?"

"May I speak! Please," yelled Amy. "I trust The Doctor with my life. I always have. No 'odds are against us' stuff is going to keep me from trying to return home to my daughter. We lost her once and we will not lose her again. Even if The Doctor is the only one to make it back, at least River will have someone to look after her."

The Doctor stood up and walked over to Amy. He gently grabbed her hand as she leaned on his shoulder. Rory rested a hand on her back to comfort her then turned to face Stein, "What is the likelihood of us getting a better chance to make the trip home?"

All eyes focused on the professor, who paused before finally sighing and saying, "Next to none."

"It's decided," said Amy, sniffling as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "We're going home today. When can we leave?"

Rip focused his eyes on the floor and said: "Right now; that's why we called you all here, To give you the final warnings, and to say goodbye."


	16. Should I Be?

Kendra had never been a rebellious person. Despite her affair in ancient Egypt, she was not a secretive person. Which was why once she'd discovered what Amy had done, she walked straight to the man who was supposed to be managing the situation. However, Kendra stopped in her tracks when Rip's voice rang through the intercom.

"We are ready to send the T.A.R.D.I.S. home; everyone, please report to the bridge to say goodbye to her crew."

Kendra sighed and slowly turned around and went back the way she'd come. In Sara's quarters, Captain Cold was less subtle with his frustration with Rip…

"I'll freeze him," he said. Sara was curled up against his side on the bed. Leonard's right arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her against him.

"No, you won't," said Sara happily.

"No," Snart sighed. "I won't."

Sara clapped his shoulder as she got up from the bed. She was almost standing when Leonard grabbed her wrist. Sara turned, the sudden movement setting her on alert. In an instant, her feet lined up, her knees bent slightly, every muscle in her body flexed, and her mind became battle-ready. In the next moment, the exact opposite happened. Slowly, Snart rotated his wrist around Sara's and lifted her hand to his lips. Neither knew what to do next; neither had ever been in a relationship like this. Snart had certainly never shown real chivalry, and Sara had never been extended such courtesy. (Oliver had been charming and never chivalrous.)

Snart saw Sara's eyes widen at the thought of Oliver, "What?"

"Nothing," said Sara quietly. Snart raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. Both had been forced to keep enough secrets in their lifetime to understand that some things are best left unsaid.

"I was just thinking about Oliver."

"Billionaire Queen?" said Snart, shocked. "If you're thinking about him while being with me…"

"No, no," laughed Sara. "It's not like that."

Snart waited patiently for a response.

Finally, Sara rolled her eyes and gave in, "I was just thinking about how he'll react when I tell him." Sara turned and walked over to her closet before she could see Snart's reaction.

What she heard was Snart sitting up and drawling, "Now, why would you do that?"

Sara turned, throwing her hip out to emphasize, and said, "We have a history."

Snart sat up even further as Sara turned back towards her closet, switching her white ripped tank for a white t-shirt with a faded band's logo. He barely heard Sara when she asks, "Shouldn't you be getting dressed? Ray might come looking for us."

"Even with my limited knowledge of relationships," Snart said. "It was my understanding that you don't notify your ex's when you start a new one."

"Oliver's more than an ex- wait…" Sara grinned and turned around, light blue jeans still in hand. "Are you jealous, Snart?"

"I'm not jealous of some rich little wimp."

"He's also the Green Arrow," Sara attempted to say casually while pulling on her jeans.

"So should I be?" said Snart suspiciously.

"Be what?"

"Jealous."

"Depends," smirked Sara.

Snart decided to play along, "Depends on what?"

Sara walked back over to Leonard and put her hand on his chest, leaning over, so her hair fell on either side on his face. With a sneaky smile, she said, "Depends on whether or not you're this slow when _un_ dressing.

Sara's lips met Leonard's, and she could feel him smiling. She'd just nipped his lip when suddenly he pulled away and said, "Oh, that won't be a problem assassin."

Sara shook her head in spite of herself and kneeled over Leonard's lap. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. Sara pulled her arms up and joined them behind Leonard's neck, taking control of the kiss. When they eventually stopped, and Sara left to say goodbye to the Ponds, Len got dressed as quickly as he could.


	17. A Season Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale, and I currently have no intent to continue this story beyond this chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have!
> 
> And a big thank you to radpineapple for being my beta and sticking with me despite my procrastination in recent weeks.

While Martin, Ray, Jacks, Mick, and had spent a lot of time with The Doctor, he was not one for goodbyes. Therefore, instead of sharing heartfelt "farewell"s the five men simply said goodbye and good luck then began wondering where the rest of their companions were.

When Rip walked into the bridge, everyone was relieved.

"Doctor," said Rip, "I have something for you and your crew. Where are the Ponds?"

"In the T.A.R.D.I.S., I'll call them." The Doctor turned and walked towards his blue box. He pushed one of the doors open (Despite Ray pointing out the "Pull to Open" sign).

"PONDS! Captain Hunter got us presents!"

Rip coughed to hide a chuckle and darted over to his office. Grabbing a small metal briefcase, he rejoined the group just as the Ponds stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What is it Doctor?" asked Amy, "We were closing the storm shutters in the library and couldn't hear you."

"Which brings me to our parting gift to you all," Rip opened the case. Inside lay three ear comms and a router for the T.A.R.D.I.S. "They're small enough to be stepped on and crushed if caught in the past, and the signal is secure enough to keep your line secret until about four thousand A.D… at least in this universe's timeline."

The Doctor picked up one of the comms and inspected it. When he'd suddenly licked it, Ray jumped forward to help him put it in.

"They're comfortable enough to sleep in," said Ray, "I often forget I have it in!"

Amy and Rory did not notice The Doctor glance at them quickly. He hoped they would all remember to turn their comms _off_ , as he'd rather not know all the details of what happens in his timeship.

"Did you give them the comms already?" asked Sara as she walked in, Snart in tow.

"Yeah, where's Kendra?" asked Jacks.

"Right here!" said Kendra, jogging into the room.

"Everything set?" asked Leonard.

"Yup. We've just been… well…"

"Stalling a bit?" asked Sara sweetly.

"No!" said Amy loudly. Rory went with a quiet "Eh," and The Doctor said, "Maybe, just a smidge."

"I thought you had a daughter to get back to?" asked Dr. Stein.

"You wouldn't want to keep her waiting, would you?" Sara said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, you're right. We should get back to our daughter," Rory agreed.

Sara nodded, "We've heard a lot about her."

"Oh! Would you like to see a picture?" Amy exclaimed, "We never get to show people pictures because the whole time travel thing makes it hard to explain."

Sara just laughed and leaned over to see Amy's phone. Amy scrolled through her photos until Sara grabbed her arm and said, "Stop. Wait, go back."

Amy scrolls back until Sara reached over and clicked on a photo of a young man in a long military jacket. His brown hair was cut short, and his blue eyes looked much too tired for his considerably young age.

"You met Malcolm Merlyn?"

"Hm, who? This is Jack, Jack Harkness."

"His doppelganger is a pain in the ass."

"I'll let him know next time I see him. Is Malcolm a time traveler too?"

"Sort of, well it's a long story, and you must be going."

"Oh, okay. Well…" Amy flipped through a few photos before finding a photo she took with River a few months ago, "this is my daughter, River."

Sara's silence caused Amy to be suspicious, "What is it?"

Sara looked back at the photo of her mom's doppelganger; she was an ex-assassin going on adventures throughout time.

Sara shook herself slightly and asked slowly, "River… doesn't have any kids… does she?"

"Not that I know of," said Rory, "Doctor?"

The Doctor blushed and ran to the T.A.R.D.I.S., "We really should be going now Ponds…"

"Doctor!" yelled Amy Pond, shocked and, for the first time, wondering if she was a grandmother. Amy glared at The Doctor, "Doctor, I'm only 39! I can't be a grandmother!"

"Well, then, I won't tell you until you're 50.

"You're not 39, Amy?"

"Shut up, Rory! Doctor!"

"Ponds! Come along!"

The Doctor ran into the T.A.R.D.I.S., Amy ran in after him with Rory close on her heels. The nurse and centurion turned at the door and grabbed the frame, "Whenever you all are ready," and with an awkward nod shut the door of the blue box.

The Legends were stunned and stayed still for a moment. Finally, Rip clapped his hands (causing several members of the team to jump on the spot), "Alright then, time to send them home."

Rip walked over to the Captain's chair, and Leonard, Sara, Ray, Martin, and Jacks went to their chairs. Kendra grabbed Mick's arm and kept him back, "She ruined the bet, you know."

"What bet?" Mick asked.

"The Captain Canary bet. Amy told Leonard to get his act together, and he did. She ruined the bet."

Mick sighed and glared at the box, "Damn Scots."

The crew was all pulling down their safety bars as the T.A.R.D.I.S. dematerialized. The small blue box reappeared outside the Waverider. The ship shook and turned as Rip used the tractor beam to guide the T.A.R.D.I.S. into place. The tiny box is looking comically small against the backdrop of this universe's medusa cascade.

Once he had everything ready, he looked up at the little void through the window, said "Good luck Doctor." and threw the lever. The tractor beam shot the T.A.R.D.I.S. forward, and it spun into the void faster than any eye could see. As Rip turned off the system and prepared for the next takeoff, the crew just looked at each other and wondered if their friends had made it home.

I guess they'd never know.

But when her parents came running through the door and hugged her tight, River knew that someone out there had sent them back to her. To her, they were more than time travelers.

They were legends.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: This piece is complete, and 17 chapters tell the entire story with a cute little bow. If you read to the end, I promise you won't be disappointed!!!


End file.
